KING
by MissManga19
Summary: 'Siempre he pensado que el amor es para valientes...' Anna, que soñaba con el romance como todos, cree encontrarlo en un hombre mayor que ella. Un hombre, con su sonrisa de diablo, cree que el amor es causa perdida, que sirve para jugar... y para destruir.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo** :

 _'No hay nada más trágico que perder tu inocencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…'_

Anna tenía miedo.

Era un miedo cálido, que no sobrepasaba los niveles de adrenalina que el momento le hacía sentir. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas caían rendidas en un fuego que comanzaba desde el interior de su estómago, coronándolo con miradas tímidas y estremeciéndose temorosa, atrapada en él. Estaba _tan_ cerca de violentarse, _tan_ cerca de caer en las aberraciones de sus padres, _tan_ cerca de perderse. Y a la vez parecía _tan_ lejos.

Aquel hombre, con sus irises increíblemente negras como las pesadillas, su malicia de lobo hambriento y enfurecido, y sus rebeldes mechones rubios húmedos de exasperación y deseo… la miraba como si fuese una presa fácil. Sabiendo que antes de siquiera tocarla _, ella ya le pertenecía_.

Ambos se adentraban a una perdición repleta de sentimientos encontrados, la noche siendo su aliada junto con las sábanas blancas que fueron constantes testigos de un amor imposible, pero tan real como las lágrimas de Anna. Nadie sabía más que ellos dos, que la tormenta y el engaño, que rompe el silencio de los secretos ocultos en los besos fortuitos, en un amante incontrolable y en la tóxica realidad de las mañanas siguientes.

Y él, siempre al finalizar le dice:

—Guarda silencio, si cuentas lo de nosotros, me iré.

Y ella asentía como una niña pequeña, llena de miedo, desnuda ante su rey.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Okay. Demasiado intenso. ¿A quién no le gustan los Kristanna? Yo levanté la mano. ¿Y a quién no le gustaría un Kristanna lleno de pasión y momentos subidos de tono? Literalmente salté de un brinco.

Vamos, que siempre pintamos a Kristoff como un niño bueno obediente que siempre va detrás de Anna como un cachorro. Ya es hora de poner tema al asunto. Hans le va a enseñar como ser malo y sexy y rebelde. Y pues sí, no prometo actualizaciones rápidas, pero haré todo lo posible.

GRACIAS POR LEER. Eres una increíble y hermosa personita, déjame tu opinión al respecto.


	2. 1

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN (y se pertenecen) A DISNEY.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

' _'Si dices que quieres tenerme... seré tuya._

 _Si dices que quieres hacer las cosas a tu manera... aceptaré._

 _Si pones una mano en mis ojos... estaré feliz de ser ciega._

 _Pero si me dices que me vaya... no me iré._

 _Sólo quédate conmigo.''_

Estaba harta de esas cuatro paredes.

El tiempo, que parecía consumirla quitándole la juventud de sus mejillas calientes debido al inmenso calor que le brindaba esa noche de junio, estaba transcurriendo demasiado lento para su gusto. Confirmándolo en el pequeño reloj de mesa que yacía en su escritorio. El espacio, que parecía achicarse cada vez más mientras que la pelirroja permanecía quieta tendida en su cama mirando el mismo techo que había estado observando con desdén desde los seis años. El aburrimiento tocó su puerta pero sin embargo se adentró a su cuarto sin permiso, invitándola a crear historias en su cabeza sobre príncipes que venían en cadillacs a recogerla. Esa noche, producto de un pesado día en la escuela, era suficiente para confirmar que estaba harta de la rutina, harta de los desayunos con su padre leyendo el periódico, harta de la falda escocesa que vestía como uniforme escolar, harta de las coletas que caían hasta su espalda y harta de los libros de texto que tenía que memorizar para obtener calificaciones decentes.

Harta de su vida.

Sus pies estaban tendidos a cada extremo de su cama, todavía cubiertos con las medias negras hasta los muslos que vestía para ir al infierno que pasaba de instituto, ya que la pereza se había asentado su cuerpo como si fuera un elefante gigante encima de ella. Tenía la vista asorada, perdida en fotografías mentales, escuchando su propia respiración cumplir su papel de mantenerla viva. Aunque se sienta a veces más muerta que lo contrario.

Anna simplemente no soportaba más los días que pasaban sin nada nuevo que aportar a su juventud. Cumplió diecisiete años hace un par de meses, teniendo un nuevo díjito al que agregar aventuras que tal vez jamás viviría si seguía así, tirada en su cama como siempre hacía desde que llegaba de su tortura diaria. Un suspiro exasperado también se unió a su monólogo interno, haciéndole ver que no haría nada más que quejarse si seguía hundiéndose en las almohadas de su cama y tal vez tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Dieron las ocho de la noche, exactamente, cuando reunió fuerzas y se paró de la cama para hacerle compañía a las calles oscuras. Su padre como siempre mantenía sus ojos clavados y sin remedios a la pantalla de su ordenador tratando de sacar un buen artículo para la entrada del periódico estatal. Su corazón pesaba, cuando le pasó por el lado sin dirigirle la vista, emitiendo un corto ''saldré a caminar...'', dejando que ahora una suave brisa de verano le quitara algunos mechones de su flequillo de la frente.

El vecindario estaba escaso de movimiento, más que las ramas de los árboles meciendose en compás con el viento y podías ver la luz de la luna a travéz de las ramas en el cielo. Las nubes estaban grises, pero indefensas de alguna lluvia que dañara su pequeño paseo nocturno. Guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter rosa pálido, escondiendo sus uñas azules metileno junto con las palabras que no saldrían a menos que la obliguen.

Sus pies no le advertían a donde iba; como si tal vez ella no quisiera tomar en cuenta ni enterarse del camino que tomaba. A veces simplemente se comportaba como una moribunda. Con los ojos ahora clavados en cada paso que daba, dejando que su flequillo rojo creara barreras entre ella y la gente que la rodea, tal vez solo tarareando alguna de sus canciones tristes favoritas que podía haber escuchado en su vieja radio esa misma mañana, sorprendida ahora de estar a una esquina de un supermercado. Ése al que usualmente va a comprar refresco y dulces, ocurriéndole la idea de tener hambre a esa hora, cruzando la calle desprevenida.

Esa noche estaba más que cansada, tal vez desde siempre. No tuvo tiempo de pasar por el parque, su lugar preferido en el mundo y donde siempre se encontraba cuando necesitaba gastar más su vida, se sentaba donde vendían algunas pinturas de aficionados y amantes anónimos. Anna, la chica que caminaba sin mirar a los lados en la noche de junio, que con su cabello de fuego pretendía no escuchar las voces maliciosas que esconde en su cabeza, era un peligro inminente a la hora de cruzar la calle.

Era como un nido de pájaros, le gustaba esconderse de los demás y guardar secretos construyendo una especie de refugio donde tal vez estaría a salvo. Nunca estaba preparada para partir, creía en finales felices y en momentos agradables con la persona que crees amar, esperándolo desapercibida... por eso y tantas cosas más siempre caminaba cabizbaja, casi furiosa.

No sabía exáctamente que pasaba esa noche, no confió en sus ojos que no vio el auto que venía encima de ella.

Justo donde sintió que el alma se desprendió de su cuerpo cuando el conductor ágilmente pisó el freno, pero no fue suficiente para que un pequeño e innesesario impacto la empujara al suelo.

—¡¿Pero tu estás loca o qué?!— lo primero que escuchó Anna luego del golpe seco que sintió en su costado derecho cuando tocó el piso de forma violenta, las brillantes luces del vehículo la cegaban, mirando ahora sus manos amortiguar el hecho de que su rostro también se estampara junto con su trasero. Y es gracioso que con la primera cosa que saltó aquel hombre fue con que si aquella chica estaba loca, que podía confirmarlo con el tiempo. Una figura alta salió de su auto estrellando la puerta y olvidando todo a su alrededor más que la montaña de verguenza que tenía la pelirroja en ese momento. Casi ni sintiendo el dolor en su muslo y las lágrimas amenazando con salir.— ¿¡No viste que te podría haber matado?! ¡Aprende a cruzar la calle si no quieres acabar en un cementerio, niña!

Mientras que aquel joven criticaba la inteligencia de ella mentalmente, intentó remediar lo sucedido ahora preguntando si le había pasado algo y que si quería ir al médico.

—Estoy bien, perdón.— fue lo que acertó a contestar mientras enderezaba sus pies y recogía la poca dignidad que se le regó en el piso.— Lo siento. No te vi.

—¿Segura que no quieres ir a un médico?— esta vez su tono de voz fue un poco más suave, como si de verdad sintiera lo sucedido. Anna negó con la cabeza sacudiendo su falda para ahora mirar las palmas de sus manos un poco atropelladas por el impacto, acumulando algo de tierra y sucio y sintiendo como le comenzaban a arder, para luego una línea de sangre empezó a salir de un corte que se hizo en su mano izquierda. El tiempo comenzaba su camino de nuevo, ahora para tratar de esconder la evidencia y observar al hombre que por poco le quita la vida.

Quien rápidamente se dió cuenta de la acción de la pelirroja y tomar sin permiso una de sus manos y examinar la pequeña herida.

—No es nada, ni me duele.— mintió. Con las mejillas ardiendo al darse cuenta de lo alto que era él. Y lo hermoso por igual. Tenía fracciones fuertes y promientes, con hombros anchos formando un arco cuando se encogía al mirar más detenidamente su mano; con su cabello claro echado para atrás dejando que algunas hebras cayeran rebeldes en su angosta frente, descubriendo que contrastaba con unas cejas gruesas y oscuras, revelando el color frágil en sus ojos. A Anna le llamó más la atención la barba de algunos días y el traje ejecutivo que poseía. Como si en verdad fuera alguien importante y tan superior a ella.

—Parece que hay que desinfectar eso.— dijo aquel desconocido mientras que ahora ponía sus orbes de color inexplicable en ella, haciéndola chiquitica frente a él, notando su tierna juventud a flor de piel. Ella rápidamente retiró su mano.

—Estoy bien.— repitió indefensa viéndolo devolverse a su vehículo, un elegante todoterreno color blanco tal vez de último modelo, ella no lo supo porque de nuevo se concentró en el dueño de esa cabellera rubia y esa mirada infinita.

—Claro, pero solo por las dudas...— obligándola nuevamente a extender su herida ante él, para luego proceder a limpiarla con un pañuelo y colocar una curita.— ¡Ahí tienes! Siempre ando con una de esas por si acaso.

Anna asintió.

—Gracias.

—No es nada, solo promete mirar desde ahora ambos lados cuando cruces, tal vez la próxima vez puede ser más que una simple cortada.— comentó con cierto aire de preocupación mientras que la aludida no encontró qué más decir. Estaba muy avergonzada, tanto que el espacio entre cejas casi desaparecía cuando las juntaba, sintiendo un calor poseer sus mejillas pintadas de pecas salvajes que escondía en su melena hecha un desastre. No volvió a mirar a ese sujeto, no cuando sus ojos se clavarían de nuevo en su perfil y podría memorizarlo para fantasear más tarde encerrada en su habitación a las tres de la madrugada.— ¿Vives lejos de aquí?— Anna negó con la cabeza.— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Pareces algo conmocionada.

El sillón coopiloto estaba frío. Aquella pelirroja lo sintió en sus muslos todavía un poco adoloridos, era como si nadie hubiera ocupado ese lugar en mucho tiempo, como si estaba vacío siempre. Cuando ese hombre ofreció llevar a una Anna sin necesidad de que estuviera perdida, fue en realidad como si él quisiera hacerse sentir bien consigo mismo por ella, como si fuera más por pena que otra cosa. Él, que miró nuevamente a la pequeña intrusa escondida en su flequillo rojizo, buscando un rostro y arrancando a una dirección desconocida, procedió a guardar silencio.

Había un aroma en el aire. A nuevo, a varonil y a peligro. El aire acondicionado esta prendido en su máxima capacidad y se amortiguaba en las fosas nasales de la chica, quien estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño y a que siguiera la dirección que le había dicho sin doblar erróneamente o mucho menos. Casi arrepintiéndose mentalmente de dejar que ese desconocido la lleve a su casa, cuando en realidad nisiquiera quería estar allí. Hubo un momento en lo que las calles eran estrechas y las casas se veían a través de la ventanilla, cuando él preguntó por su nombre.

—Anna.— respondió bajito sin saber que dentro de un futuro aquello sería de pronto algo qué decir para llenar los espacios entre sábanas blancas y sudor. Una melodía pegajosa que se convertiría en la favorita de...

—Pues yo soy Kristoff. Sigo derecho, ¿verdad?

Y ella nunca creyó que escucharía eso tantas veces. En su cabeza, en sus oídos, de sus labios, en sus caderas y en la punta de su lengua. De tantas formas lo pronunciaría con entonaciones diferentes, repetidas veces y solo una única vez.

—Sí.— y que ella estaría más que complacida con su presencia. El camino se volvió lento a su casa, mientras que ella se sujetaba al asiento con fuerza y trataba de hacerse pequeñita a su lado, sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo, porque él le ganaba en altura y en todo lo demás.— Es aquí.— señaló tímida cuando observó una casa pintada de azul cielo con un jardín empobrecido y tejado oscuro. Sin saber que él se guardó en su memoria el camino y la fachada, el nombre y el número de su vivienda, el dulce aire de ella y la temerosidad de su mirada aquamarina. Parqueándose cuidadosamente en el frente para ahora observar a la pelirroja intentar abrir la puerta, pero él fue más hábil y rápidamente le colocó seguro de niño.

—Espera un segundo.— la chica se frizó. Su boca hacía un hilo cuando no halló palabras para describir el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, viendo como él le tendía un papel blanco con su nombre escrito elegantemente y unos números.— Llama por si necesitas algo, ¿si?

—¿Algo como qué?— preguntó a los minutos después de no hacer más nada que observar la targeta leyendo su extraño apellido extrangero.

Él solo alzó sus hombros despreocupado.

—Eso sabrás tú.

Y ahí, en ese momento, _ella supo el porqué_.


	3. 2

**Capítulo 2.**

 _''Ama cuando estés listo, no cuando estés solo.''_

Para Anna las siguientes semanas siguieron su transcurso normal. Demasiado normal para su gusto.

Sus dedos apretaban inconscientemente el lapicero azul que sostenía por al menos dos horas seguidas, estaba demasiado estresada para detenerse a pensar en algo tan pasajero como el tiempo, dejando ahora que sus ojos se cerraran sin querer ya cansados por las constantes lecturas y análisis que tenía que realizar para el siguiente día. Como siempre dejando que todos sus deberes se acumulen a última hora. Su trasero le dolía, estaba siendo aplastado en esa silla del escritorio que usaba para hacer sus cosas, a una esquina de su propio cuarto, muy cerca de la ventana donde perdía la vista cuando ya estaba más que agotada. El último año escolar había comenzado lento y sin muchas ganas de hacerla entender que tenía que preparase para un futuro incierto y tal vez fatal. El proyecto que tenía pendiente realizar trataba sobre un plan que pretendía ser el que usaría para después de la graduación, intentando ordenar las ideas para saber cuál es el próximo paso a seguir. Y claro, ella no tenía ni una.

La graduación se acercaba como tortuga en el pavimento, faltaban unos meses largos para finalizar ese período infernal llamado educación escolar y gracias al cielo pudo sobrevivir a los pasillos repletos de gente de tu misma edad que parecen extraterrestres desconocidos que vienen de otro planeta con sus jergas incomprensibles y sus fiestas escandalosas. Anna no tenía amigos, estaba muy ocupada aburriéndose a sí misma con libros de fantasía con la misma historia plagiada, revistas de moda que da falsos consejos baratos y blogs de pastelería. Lo único que tal vez valía la pena.

Suspiró nuevamente, ahora divisando la tarde que se esfumaba con gracia desde su ventana y a través de las cortinas azul cielo, su habitación era su refugio. Tenía un estante lleno de disparates que se prometía leer en algún momento de su vida, vaciando su cabeza de conocimiento intelectual para intercambiarlo con fantasías mágicas que nunca le pasaría. Estaba tan cansada, que a veces se preguntaba si su juventud valía la pena.

Y creía fielmente que se desvanecería. Junto con el agua que se evaporaba en los pequeños estanques de rocío en el amanecer. Sus ojos aquamarinos, lleno de soledad e ironía irreparable, se posaron nuevamente a la libreta que tenía debajo de su lapicero azul, leyendo y releyendo la única línea que contenía:

 _'Mudarme a Japón.'_

Había escrito con un enorme signo de interrogación al final de la oración. Sin duda era una idea que jamás iba a realizar y estaba más que fuera de su alcance, definitivamente no iba a ser el primer paso a hacer después que se gradúe; por múltiples razones, la primera es que se le daban mal los idiomas extranjeros; la segunda, su padre no lo aprobaría. Nunca aprobaría nada. Tal vez lo único que le quedaba era vagar por algunos meses antes de entrar a la universidad, estudiando algo que no le interesaba e intentando conseguir un trabajo decente que la exploten para terminar gastando todas sus ganancias en cosas que no necesitaba. Y que todo acabe siendo un adulto igual que millones en el mundo: sin algo con qué llenar el vacío apropiadamente. Otro supiro salió de su boca, ya dispuesta a dejar de martirizarse tratando de hacer la tarea si no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar a ser una mujer que sea debidamente aceptada en la sociedad. Contaba solo con algunos veranos a su favor, diecisiete exactamente. Diecisiete años lleno de decepciones, canciones tristes, el mismo peinadito desde los ocho y la misma mirada perdida de su madre. Todos esos años llenos de los paseos al parque en las tardes de verano y a las playas los domingos en la mañana, queriendo desesperadamente encontrar algo por lo que realmente valiera la pena pelear. Sus mejillas estaban incoloras, no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan viva como para afinar sus pupilas, llenar de pigmentos rosados sus cachetes y suspirar nuevas aventuras.

Su cabello estaba revuelto, tenía varios días sin lavar y aún así estaba brillando sus tonalidades anaranjadas por todos lados e intentando recogerlos en un moño alto que se hizo para aliviar el calor de la tarde, dejando que su flequillo cortado en forma recta hasta por encima de sus cejas cayeran exactamente donde debían, como siempre. Tomó su celular, mostrando que no tenía notificaciones o mensajes nuevos y buscando algo que ver en las redes sociales, sin nada divertido o interesante que hacer, acabó arrojando el aparato a la cama que yacía sin tender a su lado, con miles de prendas de vestir encima, echando ahora su cabeza para atrás y lanzando un soplo de resignación.

 _¿Cuándo su vida le regalaría algo por el cual emocionarse?_

Cada suspiro se evaporaba con el tiempo, sin propósito ni planes que idear ni aprender cosas nuevas. Estaba más que lista para la aventura de su vida. Demasiado lista. Había contenido sus emociones y sentimientos dentro de su pecho solo esperando el momento para dejarlos salir. Llevó una mano a su frente, notando sin querer una superficie dura que rozó su piel, mirando algo que se desprendía de la palma de su mano. Claro, la cortada de aquella noche se había sanado, pero había creado una pequeña postilla que ya estaba al caerse. Recordando automáticamente los eventos desafortunados de ese día, había quedado como la completa idiota que proclamaba ser. En su memoria aparecieron unos ojos oscuros y una cabellera peinaba hacia atrás color rubio oscuro casi cenizo, combinado con un elegante porte y la voz tan grave, como de presentador de alguna radio internacional. Aquel hombre le había dado la forma para comunicarse con él, repitiendo sus palabras, _si necesitaba algo._

 _¿Qué podría necesitar Anna de un sujeto como él?_ Se preguntó a sí misma como si fuera una tercera persona mientras que trataba de buscar con sus ojos donde fue a parar esa pequeña tarjeta blanca, que le recordaría su nombre y contenía su número telefónico. Encontrándola ahora en el suelo junto son su abrigo rosa que usó esa noche.

Se tomó por sorpresa a sí misma cuando su oreja estaba pegada a su celular. Escuchando ahora el pequeño timbre de espera que le incita a morderse las uñas por la ansiedad de la locura que iba cometer. No sabía qué iba a decir cuando él contestara, para qué rayos estaba llamando a esa persona que parecía tan distante como un espectro y perfecta como esas personas que ves en las entrevistas por televisión, que tienen la vida resuelta y nada por qué preocuparse, tan fuera de su alcance. Analizando esas cosas en su cabeza, la pelirroja infló sus mejillas y arrugó sus cejas, ahora lista para dejar atrás su teléfono y oprimir el botón rojo que le indicaba a finalizar con esa mala decisión. Pero antes de que fuera a actuar, él contesto.

— _¿Diga?_ — aquella chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza al escuchar de nuevo esa voz tan grave y tan inusual del otro lado de la línea. Creyendo que jamás iba a volver a escucharlo, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haberlo llamado.— _¿Quién es?_

—H-hey... um...— el habla simplemente no le salía, sentía la garganta más apretada que nunca e impedía que vocalizara sus palabras con coherencia. Suspiró lentamente mientras que al parecer aquella persona esperaba paciente que se decidiera hablar, como si ya él sabía que se trataba de ella. Como si su corta respiración la delatara.— S-soy Anna.— pronunció demasiado bajito que ni se escuchó.

— _Perdón, ¿Quién?_ — claro, como si él la recordara. La aludida se mordió el labio ahora mirando de nuevo su ventana para aclarar lo que se supone que iba a decir.

—L-la... chica que se cortó la mano, esa noche. ¿Recuerdas?— ella esperó uno, dos segundos en lo que solamente se oía un vacío, pero todavía escuchando el susurro del lugar donde tal vez él se encontraba en ese momento. Anna pensó si tal vez lo había interrumpido en algo importante. Esperanzada de que no tenga que seguir haciendo el ridículo cuando era obvio que él había olvidado ese embarazoso accidente, maldiciéndose cada vez más.

— _Ah sí, claro que te recuerdo, pequeña._ — respondió aquella persona ahora con un tono de voz más suave, haciendo que la pelirroja sintiera un cosquilleo con tan solo escuchar ese sobrenombre.— _¿Y tu mano? Me imagino que ya se sano, me preguntaba por qué tardabas tanto en llamar._

—Lo siento. Había perdido la tarjeta.— mintió.

— _Claro, como digas. Y la encontraste mágicamente ahora, ¿no?_ — la pelirroja escuchó como ese hombre reía para luego dejar que por un segundo la conversación se vuelva incómoda. Ella frunció sus labios buscando algo para decir.

—Quería agradecerte por traerme a casa ese día, y... por... la curita y todo eso.

— _No tienes nada que agradecerme, pequeña._ — aquel hombre jugaba con la tonalidad de su voz. Mientras que sus palabras salían suaves e irremediablemente dulces, como si de verdad le concierne hablarle así a la chiquilla de ojos aquamarinos, pero sin embargo, lo que decía era en cierto modo, intimidante.— _¿Qué estás haciendo? Sal a comer conmigo, así podrías tener algo que agradecer en un futuro. ¿Qué dices?_ — para Anna, eso parecía más una orden que una invitación. Pero algo en sus mejillas comenzó a quemarla gradualmente, de pronto se encontró a sí misma mordiendo la punta de sus uñas violetas. Sin saber a cómo responder a eso, pues nunca pudo haber imaginado que alguien como él quisiera salir a comer con una persona como ella, con una chica tan pequeña y estúpida. Como si fuera la casualidad más grande del mundo. No tenía sentido alguno, no podía tenerlo en primer lugar.

—N-no lo sé. No sé si sería buena idea.— expresó algo temerosa.

— _¿Por qué no? Nadie te va a comer_.— comentó ahora riendo por debajo e hizo que la aludida endurezca su quijada.— _Anímate, pequeña. Me daría mucho gusto volver a verte._

* * *

Algo dentro de Anna le repetía constantemente que se devolviera.

Aquella chica de ojos claros había estado mirando el reloj que yacía en una mesita de noche al lado de su cama, junto con su teléfono celular tomando un poco de carga porque como siempre estaba a punto de morirse. Sus ojos divagaban en todas direcciones y luego volvían a posarse en el reloj, como si los minutos pasarían más rápidos haciendo que llegue la hora de irse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le había mentido a su padre, y era una mentira tan mala y torpe que de verdad pensó si le había creído después de todo, él la miró como si realmente supiera que estaba engañándolo. Miró su vestido azul cielo corto y su cabello suelto ligeramente ondulado, volviendo a mirar su rostro cuando repetía si en serio tenía que ir a donde una amiga (de nombre inventado en ese segundo) a terminar un proyecto. Alzando ella en respuesta afirmativa con su libro de arte en sus manos. Como excusa. Un proyecto de arte repentino en pleno junio, con tan solo dos semanas de exámenes antes de que acabe la escuela. Si su padre no le había creído, se hizo el idiota solo para dejar que fuera a donde le diera su gana a escondidas. Los padres hacen eso de vez en cuando. Te hacen creer que nunca saben nada. Gracias al cielo que ella se había zafado rápido de la agonía de pedir permiso para alcanzar el transporte público y llegar a donde habían acordado.

Pero, todavía tenía ese extraño sentimiento que le dictaba que debía volver atrás.

Sus pies seguían trazando pisadas contra el pavimento de la cuidad, repleta de personas que caminaban demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero su cabeza le gritaba que se diera la vuelta... que no era una buena idea.

Aquel hombre mientras hablaba con un tono de voz dulce e inusual hacia ella, las cosas que le decía era más que suficientes para que sus alarmas internas sonaran. Kristoff, como leyó cien veces en su tarjeta, se notaba que era un hombre de pocas palabras, de acciones frías y dientes filosos. Uno de esos hombres que son gerentes de oficinas importantes que toman su tiempo muy en serio y que con una sola mirada dejaba todo en claro. Pero Anna tenía curiosidad. Una leve y casi a punto de extinguirse en el fondo de su pecho. Nadie nunca había mostrado interés hacia su persona. Para la mayoría de los jóvenes de su escuela, la pelirroja pasaba como alguien simplemente inexistente. Casi invisible. Eran pocos los que le habían dirigido la palabra en lo que va del año escolar, en los últimos cuatro años de preparatoria. Y sin duda ninguno que se tomase la libertad de invitarla a comer. Como si fuera algo normal y sencillo, como si no fuera nada por el cual volverse loca imaginando ideas y con nervios traicionando la piel de su cara. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al lugar. No lo conocía y tuvo que pedir direcciones a Google Maps, en la pantalla de su teléfono, informándole el nombre de la calle y cómo llegar en treinta minutos aproximadamente. Pero su bajo intelectual le hizo llegar en casi cincuenta.

Divisando a través del gigantesco vidrio la pequeña cafetería bohemia que encontró en una esquina, parte de la decoración curiosa y las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí, añadiendo también a un hombre. El mismo que había conocido aquella noche hace algunos días vagando en las calles.

Anna se detuvo tímida, mordiendo su labio inferior sin saber cómo proceder a encontrarlo formalmente, con el corazón bombeando a una velocidad elevada. Tragando duro y por fin abriendo la puerta del local, haciendo sonar una pequeña campana que informa la entrada de un nuevo cliente. El lugar era hermoso, sin duda. Tenía aspecto antiguo y estaba pintado de colores otoñales, con algunas plantas en las esquinas y cuadros del océano en las paredes, y si los ves fijamente, es como si las olas se movieran, arrastrándote a su corriente. Había mesitas de madera con sillones oscuros, algunas de las personas que se encontraban allí le lanzaron sus pares de ojos. La observaron, tan chiquita y coqueta, otros simplemente la ignoraron dedicándose a beber sus cafés y leer sus libros, o charlando con un acompañante. Pero él ni la notó. No hasta que caminó lentamente hacia quedar en su misma frente, porque estaba muy absorto en su teléfono celular moderno hablando con otra persona.

—Debo colgar, hablamos mañana.— habló rápidamente poniéndose de pié con mucha cordialidad e indicándole a la niña que tomara el asiento que estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa minúscula y guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón formal negro. Anna procedió a sentarse acomodando su vestido de verano y sintiendo en su garganta el peso de su mala decisión. Esa persona parecía de mentira. Tenía en el rostro una mirada singular, fuera de sí, calculadora y al mismo tiempo poseía una gentileza, como si la fingiera como todo su ser. Sus manos eran grandes y fuertes, a través de la piel blanca se podía notar las venas gruesas que transportaban su sangre caliente. Tenía un par de cejas angostas y levemente fruncidas, adornando su precioso rostro prominente con su cabello rubio perfectamente despeinado, con miles de mechones cayendo a todas partes, diferente a como lo había conocido.— Mejor tarde que nunca.— comentó ahora dejando que la gravedad de su voz ronca taladrara los oídos de la chica, quien se hizo más pequeña a su lado a medida que pasaban lo segundos y solo se dedicaba a mirar a ese hombre con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca había conocido a alguien que tan solo con su mera apariencia pudiera provocar que el aire se le trancara en los pulmones.

Vestía tan acorde a la metrópolis de la cuidad, con una camisa blanca y sin ninguna arruga, remangada en los codos y dejando ver sus músculos fortalecidos, desabotonada en el segundo botón, por debajo de la manzana de Adán que yacía en su cuello y con el reloj que se notaba bastante costoso en su muñeca derecha. Era demasiado para ella, tal vez todos lo notaron a su alrededor y ahora es que la pelirroja viene a caer en cuenta. Era alguien tan por encima de lo que alguna vez pudiera soñar. Fueron varias veces que Anna se sentia atraida por un chico, pero ninguno pasaba de veinte y eran tan estúpidos que simplemente el falso enamoramiento se evaporaba en algunas semanas, pero la atracción que esa persona le hacía sentir era descomunal. Todos los poros de su piel blanquecina gritaban madurez, estaba más que listo para casarse con una mujer de muchas expectativas y tener una gran casa en algún suburbio reconocido para llenarla de sucesores.

Pero ahí estaba, rompiendo las reglas y mirándola como si fuera parte del menú. Comentando sutilmente que había llegado tarde, haciéndole ver que tenía razón al adivinar que era una de esas personas que tomaban su tiempo muy en serio.

 _Entonces, ¿qué hacía aquí perdiéndolo conmigo?_ , se preguntó Anna.

—Lo siento, tuve que caminar un poco.— explicó con la voz más bajita que de costumbre, lo que hizo que a él le parecía más dulce de lo que recordaba, agradándole de sobremanera que no hubieran perdido el contacto. Esa chica tenía consigo todavía la flor de la juventud en su cara, con sus ojitos rasgados más azules que el cielo, soñolientos y con su cabello largo y rebelde hasta la mitad de la espalda. Se le notaba demasiado que era solo una niña, pero sabías que dentro de esa clase de chiquillas había escondido una pequeña fiera que estaba loca porque la descubrieran. Eso fue lo que lo llevo a él a volver a verla en primer lugar.

—¿En serio? Para la próxima ven en taxi.— y Anna asintió silenciosa. Sin saber que esa iba a ser la forma que más usaría cuando estuviera cerca de él.— Ordena lo que quieras.— informó el rubio, ahora optando una posición más cómoda, poniendo sus codos en la mesa para intencionalmente hacer que el espacio se vaya achicando, observando a la jovencita ahora dudar de qué pedir cuando una persona se paró en frente a ellos para traerles lo que quisieran. A los pocos minutos y sin ninguna palabra más dicha, la pelirroja estaría comiendo un pastel de chocolate y jugo de naranja y él simplemente un café negro. Rompiendo el molesto silencio de una buena vez por todas.— Veo que al final sí encontraste algo que necesitabas para llamarme.

—¿Mmm?— murmuró la aludida algo ida por el dulce sabor del pastel. Sosteniendo ahora la cuchara en su boca y observando a aquel hombre mirarla divertido, sonrojándose al instante.— Ah, sí.— Kristoff alzó sus cejas, riendo ante la respuesta afirmativa. Anna rápidamente se dio cuenta de sus palabras.— D-digo, no. No. Umm...

—Está bien, no tienes que responder.— le dijo el joven notando que ella se quedaba sin palabras, para ahora tomar un sorbo de su café amargo y posar sus ojos oscuros en ella nuevamente, más tierna y delicada a medida que la observaba. Tenía un suéter de botones de madera, abierto y de un color crema, cubriendo sus brazos delgados y vistiendo un pequeño vestido tan azul como sus ojos expresivos. Ciñendo sus pequeños pechos y su cintura diminuta, volviéndose ancho a medida que bajaba hasta sus rodillas, dejando que su piel meramente broceada combinada a la perfección con su pelo rojizo se viera hermosa, como un ángel. Con una fina capa de pecas alrededor de su rostro redondo. Era diferente a las chicas que había tenido, y no solo porque era la más joven, sino también la que no tenía la mirada de codicia en sus pupilas. Eso era reemplazado por inocencia, una pura y que lo enternecía, como si no quisiera romperla después de todo. Como si la idea de tan solo tocarla le quemara las manos. Chasqueó la lengua, tomando la comisura del vaso de cartón con su dedo índice y pulgar, meneándolo suavemente, preparándose para hablar, como se preparaba minutos antes al hacer una conferencia o finalizar su monólogo al convencer algún cliente. Limpiando su garganta y aclarando su mente, frunciendo el entrecejo y dejando que su voz haga el efecto que hacía con las personas.— Hablemos de tí, pequeña. Imagino que estás en la escuela, ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—¿Como qué?

—No lo sé, dime tú. Qué es lo que debería saber de ti, Anna.— habló ahora pronunciando su nombre de una forma tan extraña que la aludida suspendió su trabajo devorando el chocolate para ahora observar a Kristoff.

—Eh... ¿Voy en último año?— dijo la pelirroja más como una pregunta que como si en verdad estuviera hablando de su vida. ¿Pero qué iba a decir? Era más emocionante hablar de la vida de un niño de cinco años que de la suya, pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrada en su cuarto como para tener alguna historia que contarle a esa persona. Era lógico que él hubiera pasado por todas las aventuras que ella se impacientaba por experimentar. Se veía tan apuesto y maduro, tan experimentado e inteligente. Se veía como alguien que muchas otras mujeres le gustaría tener a su lado, que supiera tomar decisiones y decir las cosas que ellas quieran escuchar. la cobriza no figuraba en nada de ello.

—Bien, vamos progresando. ¿Qué más?— comentó con una sonrisa y mirando ahora su teléfono nuevamente, para proceder a ignorar la llamada entrante. La chica se mordió el labio nerviosa, tan nerviosa que sentía un cosquilleo inusual en su estómago. Buscando en su cabeza lo próximo que diría, encontrándose fallando de nuevo. Se sentía tan estúpida.— Okay, hagámoslo de ésta forma.— informó Kristoff realmente divirtiéndose, sabiendo que la diminuta niña no ayudaba en mucho.— Yo diré las cosas que creo que eres o son parte de tí, de tu día a día. Y tú solo asientes y si quieres agregar algo lo haces, si me equivoco niegas con la cabeza. Sin miedo, bebé. ¿Sí?

—Está bien.— contestó, de pronto encontrándolo fácil y original. Un juego simpático que rompa el descomunal hielo que ella y sólo ella creó. Estaba más nerviosa que nunca, aprisionando sus manos por debajo de la mesa.

—Okay, Anna, empecemos.— la aludida asintió con una sonrisa, él en un momento puso una cara pensativa, como analizando qué decir.— Tienes dieciocho. Acabas de cumplirlos, tu fiesta de cumpleaños fue en una piscina con algunas amigas. No te dejaron beber alcohol.— al finalizar, ella negó con la cabeza, como acordaron.

—Tengo diecisiete, los celebré con mi madre y mi hermana mayor. Bebimos vino.

—¿Vino? Vaya, no me lo esperaba.— y ambos rieron.— Bien, perdí en esa, pero ésta no fallará. Vives con tu padre y es periodista.— dijo y automáticamente la expresión de la pelirroja cayó al suelo al escucharlo, como si fuera magia. O la había investigado anteriormente.

—¿C-cómo...?— pronunció levemente para ni siquiera finalizar la oración, el rubio ladeo la cabeza y tomó una posición más cómoda, enderezando su espalda y poniendo sus manos abiertas en la mesa.

—Esa más o menos la adiviné.— explicó ahora para tomar otro sorbo del café, que se encontraba más frío.— Cuando te llevé a tu casa, en la cochera había parqueado una camioneta azul con un letrero de prensa. Era un chevrolet blazer 2002, un modelo algo masculino para ser de tu madre, y estaba sucio. Es un hombre ocupado, ¿no?— la aludida asintió levemente y miró a otro lado, perdiendo sus pupilas en el piso de madera, escuchando ahora la canción que comenzaba a sonar en el establecimiento. Sintiendo como el aroma a cacao y café inundaba sus fosas nasales.

—Lo dices y no lo sabes.— respondió Anna.— Eres muy observador.

—Solo un poco. ¿Quieres saber lo que veo en ti?— preguntó con un brillo en el rabillo de sus irises marrones, colocando ahora una mano para sostener su cabeza, dejando que las venas azules se vieran en toda la extensión de su brazo. Sus hombros eran angostos y su barbilla ancha y perfectamente afeitada, de él se desprendía un olor similar a un bosque, oscuro y espeso, como si quisiera que ella se perdiera en uno.— Eres una niña muy encantadora, pero se te dificulta expresarte con las personas que no conoces, y no lo digo por mí. Eres así con todos, lo que te hace tener pocos amigos. Pero los que tienes son verdaderos y te estiman mucho. Eres... inteligente, lees libros, muchos. Prefieres eso que ver televisión. Tu madre y tu hermana viven lejos, las extrañas muchísimo, por eso brindan cuando se encuentran. No sabes qué estudiar o a qué universidad ir, pero te importa poco. Al final acabes mudándote a una gran cuidad, con una mascota y solo dejando que el tiempo pase, que haga lo suyo. Sería algo en contra de tu padre, pero tampoco te importa. Por eso viniste en primer lugar aquí, a verme. _A un hombre que puede hacerte cosas malas_ , como en las películas. No te importa romper reglas, bebé.— finalizó bebiendo de su vaso, mirándola indecorosa por encima de la bebida, para luego lanzarle la sonrisa más perversa que guardó, como guardan los colmillos el lobo feroz que sigue a caperucita. Como si ella fuera su caperucita, tan débil e inocente. Escondida debajo de su flequillo cobrizo y sus largas pestañas.— Y te gusta el chocolate.— agregó el rubio con una risa que sonó tan estruendosa que la hizo sobresaltar.— ¡Ya, okay! Ésa también la adiviné. ¿Quieres otro?— preguntó refiriéndose al pastel, el plato yacía vacío en frente de ella. Pero la bebida frutal estaba todavía intacta.

—Estoy bien, gracias.— el rubio notó como la chica se mordía el labio temerosa y bajaba la vista hasta sus manos, que estaban hechas puños en sus muslos. Tan frágil y sensible. El miedo era algo que se veía en toda su aura, no porque parece que dijo las cosas que exactamente componían su vida, sino porque había dicho algo sobre hacerle cosas malas, él entendió. Así que buscando su mirada con la suya, procedió a decir:

—Descuida, no te haré nada.— su voz fue delgada, tanto como ella, que de pronto encontró sus pupilas tan oscuras como la noche que caía lentamente en la cuidad que se veía a través del ventanal del café. Las personas caminando y él sonriéndole. Se sentía pequeñita a su lado, como una niña pequeña que quería correr lejos de alguien dañino. Como si también quisiera correr lejos de él.— Soy inofensivo.— agregó tan dulce como el postre que se comió hace un rato. El problema es que cuando le das el primer bocado al chocolate, instantáneamente se derrite en tu boca con una dulzura tan grande, que te preguntabas cuánta azúcar contenía, pero a medida que lo masticabas, dejaba de ser dulce para convertirse en amargo, pero ya no podías escupirlo, tenías que tragarlo obligatoriamente. Así prometía ser Kristoff, dulce por encima, amargo al final. Una amargura que se convertía en adictiva si te dejabas guiar sólo por el azúcar de su apariencia.

—¿Lo eres?— preguntó con suavidad, casi temiendo la respuesta que obtendría.

—Sí, bebé.— dijo aquel hombre para ahora colocarse cerca de la aludida, sin importarle mucho las miradas que sabía que se posarían en ellos a medida de que sus rostros quedaran tan cerca del otro. Anna tragó duro, insegura de lo que realmente pasara o pasaría a continuación. Y aunque él no le haría nada y sí cumpliría con lo que dijo, le encantaba jugar con sus emociones, que parecían sobresaltarse por encima de su piel pecosa por culpa su intromisión. Kristoff quería ver cómo reaccionaba la pelirroja a pequeñas cosas, como mirarla de forma impertinente, a sonreírle como tigre enjaulado, a hacer comentarios fuera de lugar que inciten cosas... la aludida estaba completamente perdida, se sonrojaba como una langosta, ponía sus ojos en blanco y pestañaba cien veces por segundo. Y él confirmaba que estaba nuevecita, nunca hbía hecho nada, tal vez nisiquiera lo pensaba, era una niña con miedo de crecer. Recordó a Wendy de Peter Pan. Esas caricaturas que veía cuando era niño también, Anna era Wendy, negaba la existencia de algo llamado adultez. Necesitaba a alguien que la encamine, que le enseñe cosas, que sea de su confianza y le muestre las ventajas de crecer. Se divertiría con ella, eso no tiene duda, sería delicado y trataría de entender su timidez. Al final, la mordería cuando ella baje la guardia.— Soy todo lo inofensivo que quieras, _hasta donde quieras que lo sea_.

—Oh...— musitó ahora bajando un poco sus hombros para quedar más cómoda ante su presencia, que se devolvía con lentitud a su lugar original, con esa sonrisa que no la borraba de su rostro. Anna bajó la vista hasta sus manos.

—¿Quieres intenar conmigo? decir cosas que creas de mí.— ofreció el rubio suavemente.— Anda, es divertido.

—De acuerdo.— la cobriza frunció sus labios, pensativa. Observó a ese hombre, que miraba otra vez su celular, oprimiento la pantalla táctil del aparato que emitía un leve sonido de vibración. Ignorando otra llamada, eso le dio una idea.— E-eres alguien importante.

—Ajá...

—Trabajas en un lugar importante...— él asintió.— Con personas importantes, que creen que eres más importante que ellos.— Kristoff puso la cara en blanco cuando Anna seguía repitiendo esa palabra, la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza.— ¡Lo siento! No soy muy buena en esto.

—Pero vas bien, continúa.— respondió con sutileza, como si ella se fuera a romper con una simple palabra.

—Eh... tienes... ¿treinta? te casarás con una mujer hermosa, probablemente modelo o de televisión.— Anna se quedó pensativa. De pronto sus ojos brillaron.— ¡Ah, ya sé! Vendes autos, por eso supiste cuál era el de mi padre, y tienes uno muy nuevo y moderno. Bueno, al menos olía a nuevo.

—Pero cualquiera puede saber de autos y no necesariamente venderlos.— comentó el rubio con una mueca obvia, haciendo que la cobriza ciñera su entrecejo.— Estoy bromeando, sí vendo autos, basicamente. Y tengo veintiocho, no treinta.

—Sigue siendo un número alto.

—Pero es sólo eso, un número. ¿No crees?— la chica asintió insegura, notando que el tiempo se había tomado la libertad de volar para ahora regalar una noche tibia de verano. El joven miró su reloj y también notó que erran pasadas las siete, sabiendo que tenía que llevar a su casa a la niña en poco tiempo.— Vamos a caminar.— dijo rápidamente sacando de su bolsillo un billete con tres dijitos y colocándolo en la mesa, como si no le importaba que la devuelta era demasiada para ser propina. Tomó de la muñeca a la pelirroja y salieron de ahí en paso rápido.

Ahora, mirándolo caminar más despacio un poco por delante de ella y en la inmensidad de las luces brillantes de la cuidad, Anna notó que era altísimo. Tenía que alzar su vista y arrugar su frente para poder observarlo, y solo podía alcanzar hasta sus hombros, porque tampoco su baja estatura ayudaba. Su mano, que la apretaba delicadamente de la muñeca, era más suave de lo que parecía, que la arrastraba con cierta precaución para no hacer que sus pies se enrreden por sí solos. Manteniendo un paso equilibrado, que pudiera percatarse de los edificios cristalinos y del rostro de las personas que los ignoraban, siguiendo su propio camino. Kristoff, quien no pronunció más palabras, se volvió hacia ella y mirándola fijamente, sin expresión alguna, se detuvo a deslizar su mano de la muñeca de ella y posarla debidamente en su propia mano. Enlazando sus largos dedos, indicándole silenciosamente que era el lugar donde quería estar, tomando el control sin siquiera preguntarle si era correcto, si estaba bien con ello o si quería en primer lugar. Esperando con sus ojos oscurecidos por la noche, alguna reacción de ella, quien solo se coloreó de un rojo intenso y arrugó sus finas cejas. Pero no la quitó, simplemente se concentró en sentir el cosquilleo en su estómago, que florecía a medida que mirar sus manos juntas. La de ella tan pequeña contra la de él, era la primera vez que se tomaba de las manos con un hombre. La sensación era cálida y refrescante, nueva incluso. Al cabo de unos instantes seguieron su transcurso hacia donde ningun lado, solo siguiendo las calles que se volvían más solitarias cuando más caminaban; el tiempo se desvanecía y Anna flotaba en el aire, junto con las partículas de polvo y su melena rojiza.

—Dime Anna, ¿cuándo te volveré a ver, pequeña?— su voz rompió con el silencio, preguntándose a sí misma también si habrá otra ocasión en la que temdrá que mentirle a su padre para reunirse con el dueño de ese rostro infalible y esos ojos malignos.

—No lo sé.

—¿Y quién sabe si no eres tú? Yo no sé tus horarios, no sé qué le dijiste a tu padre, estoy seguro que no le agradará la idea que estés conmigo. Pero tú lo conoces, sabes cuándo escaparte y qué decirle, y sé que quieres volver a hacerlo... ¿O no es así, bebé?— la pelirroja de nuevo sentía que el aire le faltaba, ese hombre hablaba desnudándola con sus palabras, que la adivinaban y sabían de qué estaba hecha por dentro. La descubría, tentando su buena crianza y dilatando sus pipulas azules. Anna suspiró, mirando alrededor y viendo que no había nadie en esa calle oscura, que se adentraron a un lugar de la cuidad diferente a donde estaban, como si él planeara todo eso.— Entonces, dime cuándo te veré de nuevo.— pero ella no dijo nada.— Bien, si no quieres decirme tú, lo haré yo mismo. Estudias en esa escuela católica...— ella de nuevo se cuestionó cómo lo sabía.— Ví el logo del instituto en tu uniforme aquel día que te cortaste. De seguro tus exámenes finales empiezan el lunes próximo, digo... estamos a principio de junio y es tu último año, ¿me equivoco?— Anna negó con la cabeza.— Entonces saldrás más temprano, ¿diez de la mañana, tal vez? te estaré esperando a una esquina de la escuela, así tus compañeros no te verán. ¿Te parece?

—Am... O-okay.— la pelirroja sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte como para taladar sus pulmones, que de pronto dejaron de funcionar. Kristoff, que la veía ladeando su cabeza y tomando la libertad de acercarse a ella, poseía esa sonrisa de diablo que tanto la intimidaba, leyéndola en silencio y acaparando toda su atención.

—Y para asegurarme de que no faltarás...— en un segundo y parando el tiempo, el rubio tomó sus mejillas con sus manos grandes, tocando las pecas esparcidas en su rostro con sus pulgares, robando el aire y congelándola al notar un pequeño roce en sus propios labios. La besó, sin permiso, sin preguntar, sin pensarlo dos veces y como si también formara parte de un plan para cazarla. La besó como si fuera la cosa más sensible y frágil del mundo, sólo tocando con sus labios los de ella y bajando un poco a su altura, tocando su nariz y entrecerrando sus ojos oscuros, cuando ella cerró los suyos completamente dejando que su piel se erizara y su cara se pusiera más roja que un tomate. Nunca había sido besada, pero estaba tan absorta en la sensación caliente que le producía ese toque que no se detuvo a pensar que era su primer beso. Que un hombre tan mayor le había quitado el primer beso de sus labios sin siquiera saberlo. Pero antes de que el tiempo la impactara, él se despegó y como si estuviera saboreando un postre delicioso, se lamió los labios. Anna no tuvo más habla.— Te espero el lunes, bebé.— informó ahora, para romper con el contacto visual entre marrón y azulado, y caminar hacia la avenida que se encontraba a pocos metro de ellos. Llamando ahora un taxi.

Un vehículo con una señal amarilla se parqueó en frente a ellos.

—Llévela a...— y procedió a darle al chofer la dirección correcta de su hogar, sin titubear y recordando cada detalle de donde vivía, hasta el color de la casa. El hombre asintió y prendió su vehículo color amarillo. Kristoff le pagó con otra papeleta de tres dijitos, y se dirigió hacia ella, tocando con sus dedos su rostro pecoso y sonriéndole.— Llegarás al menos en media hora, llámame cuando estés en casa.— la aludida asintió. Extraviada en las emociones corrompidas y extasiada por el roce que tuvo hace un momento. Él, que notó su aire perdido, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:— Tienes una linda sonrisa en la cara, deberías usarla más.

Dicho ésto, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Anna, que rápidamente se montó en el auto, solo se dedicó a rememorar lo sucedido en esa noche, suspirando pesadamente y haciendo lo que él le dijo.

Sonreír.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

No sé cómo es el sistema de educación en otros países, en el mío sales más temprano cuando tienes exámenes. Siempre me escapaba y llegaba a casa a la hora que supuestamente sales de la escuela. xD

¡HOLA! Síp, nuestro Kristoff dejó atrás su versión dulce y sosa (y bastante aburrida) para convertirse en todo un hombre supersexy y comestible. También Anna se volvió un poquito menos... ''energética''. Pero la verdad es que agradezco los apoyos que he recibido, estoy contenta, contentísima, más que eso, estoy volando de felicidad.

Algunas aclaraciones mis niñas: ésta historia es súper corta, no pasaré de 10 caps (creo). Así que si notan que va demasiado rápido, es que esa es la cuestión, el mambo aquí es rapidísimo así que no se me pierdan, mis niñas. Los capítulos serán larguísimos (larguííísimos) y muy detallados, por eso tal vez me tardaré en actualizar :c. Además, este Kristoff no se va a sentar a esperar que Anna se decida. e.e Amor rápido, salvaje, emocionante. Diferente, ¿no? Y quise jugar con el concepto de adulto/menor. ¿Qué les parece? Tampoco fue una diferencia de edad muy grande, pero no es la misma mentalidad de cuando tienes 17 a 28, son puntos de vista diferentes y responsabilidades por igual. Quise cambiar el cover por uno que esté más acorde a la historia, y es más de mi estilo. Espero que les guste. :3

También trae contenido erótico muy explícito. Repito, _súper explícito_. Pero no será nada vulgar, lo prometo. Si algo de esto no te gusta puedes dar clic a la flechita de la izquierda.

¡Pasen buenas tardes! Cualquier opinión y sugerencia será bienvenida, anímate a darle una oportunidad a un Kristanna. Sé que no es muy popular aquí. u.u


End file.
